


Leaders

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Random smut. Bridge is tired of being the instigator.





	Leaders

Bridge pulled Sky into a nearby closet for a make-out session. They endlessly clashed hungrily at each other's lips.

Sky's knees were beginning to trembling and were threatening to buckle when Bridge spoke.

"Do you know what would be really hot?" he whispered hotly in Sky's ear. 

"W-w-what?" Sky managed, struggling for breath as a hand slowly crept up his thigh. 

"If you took charge sometime. Leading isn't really my thing. I'd much rather be commanded." 

Sky moaned as his cock hardened. 

Bridge continued. "The worrying is sweet and all, but I can handle a lot more than you think I can." he said with a lewd wink. "Understand?" He said, with a nip at Sky's neck.

"Yes, sir." Sky smirked, earning him another bite.


End file.
